1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulling tool for retrieving well tools from a well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireline equipment is frequently used to install and retrieve well tools within the bore of a well flow conductor. Equipment used to install well tools within a well flow conductor is generally referred to as a running tool. Examples of running tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,222 and 3,208,531, both to Jack W. Tamplen.
Equipment used to retrieve a well tool from a well flow conductor is generally referred to as a pulling tool. Examples of pulling tools are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,285 to H. C. Otis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,131 to S. J. E. Marshall et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,822 to James H. Bostock. U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,239 to W. W. Dollison shows a pulling tool which can be used for both installing and retrieving well tools.
The above listed U.S. Patents are incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.